Question: Solve for $p$: $\frac 56 = \frac n{72} = \frac {m+n}{84}= \frac {p - m}{120}$.
Answer: To get from 6 to 72 we multiply by 12, so a fraction equivalent to $\frac{5}{6}$ whose denominator is 72 has a numerator of $n=5 \cdot12=60$.  We can solve $\frac{5}{6}=\frac{60+m}{84}$ similarly to obtain $m=10$.  Finally, $\frac{5}{6}=\frac{p-10}{120}\implies p-10=100 \implies p=\boxed{110}$.